Speeding Fantasy
by SonicStardustFantasy
Summary: "The Land of Fantasy meets the Legend of Speed." The one and only Sonic the Hedgehog gets trapped in the land of Gensokyo. Who will he meet? What will he face? And more importantly, how will he get back home? This is a revision of an old fanfic, A Blue Blur in Gensokyo. Constructive criticism is welcome, I need all the help I can get!
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, this is something you probably didn't expect. I decided to continue writing fanfics because I've got some inspiration. And with that, I've decided to remake "A Blue Blur in Gensokyo." Hopefully this will be less corny than the original. Anyway, let's get this show on the road.**

**Touhou Project belongs to Team Shanghai Alice.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA, Sonic Team**

"Hold still, you little pest!"

In the luxurious land of Green Hill Zone, the great Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik was once again fighting his blue thorn on his side, Sonic the Hedgehog. As you can probably tell, he was having some trouble.

"Haha! You're too slow!" Sonic taunted as he dodged another laser bullet from the mad doctor's eggmobile. He then launched a spindash into it, blowing it up.

"NOOOOOO!" Eggman screamed as he came crashing down onto the ground.

"Game over, Egghead!" Sonic said with much cockiness. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some animals to save." Sonic then began to approach the animal capsule ahead.

"Fine, hedgehog. Take your stupid animals." Eggman said.

_Wow, I've never seen the doc admit defeat THIS easily before. _Sonic thought. He just ignored the thought and just went to the capsule. Eggman was watching the blue hedgehog, and he began to grin.

Sonic pressed the button on the capsule, but instead of animals coming out, a pile of purple smoke came out. The smell was rancid, and unfortunately for Sonic, he couldn't react in time to escape, as he was already engulfed by the smoke, coughing and gagging like there's no tomorrow. The last thing he saw before passing out was Eggman walking up to him and saying, "Have a nice trip, hedgehog." And then he takes out some kind of blaster. Sonic blacks out before he could see what happens…

"What is…thing?"

"I dunno, some kinda youkai?"

"Doesn't look like one to me."

Sonic wakes up to find himself laying on a bed. He sees two girls looking at him. One of them has dark brown eyes, long black hair tied with a red ribbon, wears a red vest and skirt, and has detached white sleeves. The other girl had long, blond hair. On top of it was a tall black hat, similar to a witch's. She also has yellow eyes, and wears a black vest and skirt over a white shirt.

"Uuuugh….what happened?" Sonic said drowsily.

"Whoa, it talks!" The blond haired girl exclaimed.

"What, you've never seen a talking blue hedgehog before?" Sonic asked as he knocked the drowsiness out of his head.

"So, you're a hedgehog, huh? The black haired girl said. "Then answer me this, why are you here?"

"I don't know why I'm here!" Sonic said, frustrated.

"Trying to play dumb, eh?" The black haired girl got into a fighting stance. "You can't fool me!"

Sonic jumped out of the bed, more frustrated than ever. "For the last time, I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE!"

That's when the blond girl chimed in. "Uh, Reimu? I think the blue dude is telling the truth."

The black haired girl, Reimu, looked at Sonic suspiciously, unsure whether to trust him or not. _Well, he didn't look like someone who would commit a murder or something. _She thought.

Sonic calmed down, and tried to reason with Reimu. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. How we just start over?"

"I'm Marisa Kirisame! And this is my friend, Reimu Hakurei. She's a shrine maiden." The blond girl, Marisa to be exact, introduced herself and her friend.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog: Fastest thing alive!" Sonic said while doing his signature finger wave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sonic." Reimu said. _Fastest thing alive, huh? Even faster than the crow tengu? This creature truly __**is**__ special._

"Now that that's over with, where the heck am I?" Sonic asked, very confused about how he got here, and how he can get back home.

Reimu explains to Sonic that he was in the hidden fantasy realm called Gensokyo, how it was riddled with creatures called youkai, and how they are fought using danmaku.

"…Danmaku? Now there's a word you don't hear everyday." Sonic chuckled.

"Danmaku is serious business, ze!" Marisa chimed in. "We just gotta show how it works, but how?" Marisa pondered for a moment, then an imaginary lightbulb lit up inside her head. "Oooh! I know! Let's have Sonic fight me!"

"Me? Fight you?" Sonic asked.

"Sure! Since you are the fastest thing alive, you gotta have _some_ fighting capabilities."

"You bet I do! I kick major butt in Super Smash Bros!"

"…Super Smash what?"

"…nevermind. "

"I think having a practice battle would be great for Sonic." Reimu said. That way, he can learn more about danmaku and spellcard battles."

_Hmm….this danmaku stuff seems pretty cool. Wouldn't hurt to find out more about it." _ Sonic thought. "Alright, Marisa, I'll fight you!"

"Haha! That's the spirit!" Marisa said with a big grin on her face. "Let's get straight to it! Hope you're ready!"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Sonic said with a cocky grin.

_Back in Mobius…_

"HOOHOHOHOOO! I can't believe it worked!" Eggman was back in his lab in the Death Egg Zone, congratulating the gizmo he used to supposedly 'defeat' Sonic.

"Draining the energy from that gap girl was a brilliant idea! With the energy inside this blaster, I send anyone to any part of the world, including different dimensions!"

"You won't get away with this!" A voice came from a large see-through capsule, which held a woman. She has purple eyes and long blonde hair. She wears a deep purple dress, a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair.

"Oh, is that so?" Eggman chuckled. "And don't even think about trying to escape…..umm…..what's your name again?"

"Yukari."

"Oh…right…better write that down later….as I was saying, don't even think about getting out of here. This capsule was specifically designed to render your abilities useless."

"I'll find a way to get out of here soon, you backstabbing fat tub of lard." Yukari said angrily.

"Hey! Don't call me fat! I'm still working on my diet!" Eggman said, patting his belly. "And I wouldn't call it 'backstabbing.' I did want you in Mobius for a purpose, and you agreed.

Yukari said nothing.

"Now then…with that meddlesome hedgehog out of the picture, Eggmanland will finally come to be! YAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

**Well, the first chapter is finally finished. Like I said, this project is a revision of A Blue Blur in Gensokyo. I decided to do this because I didn't like where the original story was going. The next chapter will be out much later, because I have exams at the moment. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here's Chapter 2. Sorry this one is shorter and took longer to come out. My exams are all done, and I did pretty well on them. And thank you guys for the awesome ideas. I appreciate it! ^-^**

"Alright, Sonic! Are you ready for this?"

"You bet I am!"

Marisa and Sonic were outside of the Hakurei Shrine, preparing for a practice battle.

"Okay, you two. I want a good, clean fight. I just swept here." Reimu said.

"Heh, no promises!" Marisa said. "Now then Sonic, since you're a newbie to danmaku, I'll let you make the first move. Be careful though, because I'm not some ordinary—WOAH!"

Sonic took the witch's advice, and made the first move. He launched a fast homing attack, knocking Marisa straight to the ground. Sonic landed back on the ground, doing his signature finger wave.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted.

"Wise guy, eh?" Marisa muttered. "This should be interesting."

Marisa gets up and starts shooting green missiles at Sonic. The missiles were in a complex pattern, which confused the blue hedgehog, as he couldn't find any opening to attack. He ended up getting knocked back by the missiles.

"W-was that…danmaku?" Sonic asked as he got back up on his feet.

"Yep, sure was!" Marisa exclaimed. "Now here comes some more!"

The witch proceeded to shoot more green missiles. No matter how hard Sonic tried, he couldn't get the pattern down, and ended up taking several hits in the process.

_Dang, how do you dodge these things? _Sonic thought. His thought was cut off, as he was whacked smack-dab in the head by Marisa's broom.

"Oooo, that had to hurt!" Reimu grimaced.

Sonic manages to recover from the cheap blow, but he winced a little when he tried to get up. He then sees Marisa pulling out some sort of card.

"Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie!" The witch calls out.

"…What in the name of-"

Sonic was cut off when he saw Marisa charging at him with her broom. Unfortunately, the hedgehog had no time to react, and the broom rammed straight into Sonic's stomach. Reimu winced a little at the sight. Sonic manages to recover from the devastating blow, but he didn't look so good…

"Was that a spell card? You know, the one Reimu was talkin' about? "Sonic asked, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"It sure was!" Marisa said with a satisfying grin on her face. "And here's another one that's comin' your way!" She pulls out another spellcard, and calls out its specified name. "Light Sign: Luminous Strike!" She got on her broom and starts shooting out a giant yellow star at Sonic.

Fortunately for the blue hedgehog, it was just one big projectile. _Thank the lord!_ He easily jumped over it and landed a devastating punch right into Marisa's chest, mostly likely to return the favor after getting rammed hard by a broom.

"Ouch! Lucky shot, ze!" Marisa said as she got back up from the attack. "But I bet you'll never get past this!" She takes out her third spellcard. "This here's my pride and joy! Love Sign…"

Oh no….this is bad…Sonic, get out of there now!" Reimu yells.

"What? Why?" Sonic asks.

"This is one of Marisa's most powerful attacks! There's no way you can take it-"

"MASTER SPARK!"

Marisa shot out a multi-coloured laser straight at Sonic. He was too surprised and had no time to react. All he could see at that moment was a bright light that engulfed him fully.

Moments later, the attack had ended, and it was pretty obvious who won the battle.

"Woohoo! And the winner is me! Take that, Sonic! …..Sonic?"

Marisa sees Sonic lying on the ground all burnt and bruised. Luckily, he was still breathing.

"…I kinda went overboard, didn't I?"

"Ya think?" Sonic said, still lying on the ground with an annoyed expression on his face.

_Death Egg Zone, Mobius_

"Useless…useless…USELESS!" Eggman exclaimed angrily. "No wonder my badniks can't be powerful or menacing; these animals don't have enough juice in 'em! I need something more powerful…."

Standing right next to Eggman were his lackeys: Orbot and Cubot.

"Hey, Boss!" Cubot chimed in. "Remember those pixie–looking things that were trying to kill us when we went to get the old gappy lady?"

"I'll have you know that I'm 17 years old." Yukari interrupted. She had a small, but noticeable smirk on her face.

"…riiiight." Eggman shrugged. "Anyways, continue."

"….what? Oh yeah! Umm, I was thinkin' maybe we could capture those pixie fellers and use their energy source to power your robots!"

"I'm on board with this idea, Boss!" Orbot chimes in.

"Hmmm….this idea could work… alright, I'm up for it!" Eggman agrees. "Buuuuut, you're going to have to catch them for me!"

"Awwww, C'mooon! Why us?" Cubot whined.

"Cuz, you're my lackeys. You have to do my dirty work. Plus, I just got my outfit dry-cleaned."

"He's got us there, buddy." Orbot said.

The red and yellow robots got their butterfly nets as Eggman opened a gapl to an unknown location in Gensokyo.

"Boss? Umm, not to question your decisions, but where are you taking us?" Orbot asked.

"To be honest, I dunno." Eggman shrugged. "Just get me some of those pixie thingies!" He shoved Orbot and Cubot into the gap and soon after, it closed. Eggman soon realized that his "Gap Gun" was almost out of energy.

"Almost out? Already? Sheesh, I haven't used it that much. Remind me to drain your energy later." Eggman said as he pointed at Yukari, who just gave the doc a dirty look.

**I hope you enjoyed this one. Again, I'm really sorry this was shorter than the last chapter and that it took so long to come out. Hopefully the future chapters won't take this long. The next chapter will focus more on Orbot and Cubot. If you have any ideas, feel free to pitch them to me. Also, I used an all time favorite age joke with Yukari. Hope someone caught it. xD**


End file.
